


Midwinter

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr anon asked for Ambrollins playing in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter

Okay, so maybe it’s a stupid thing to get mad over, but damn it, he’d worked really hard on that snowman, only for stupid smugface Dean to erupt _through_ it- who _does_ that?- and tackle him into the snow, ruining a half hour of effort.

And now Seth is being straddled and Dean is trying to simultaneously facewash him and stuff clumps of snow down the collar of his coat and that would be really irritating except for the whole being-straddled-by-Dean thing. He opts for the distraction and, ducking a clod of snow, hooks Dean’s cigarettes from where they’re starting to slip from his pocket and hurls them behind him. 

“You dick!” Dean dives after his smokes and Seth takes the opportunity to scoop a healthy portion of snow into his gloved hands before he pursues Dean and dumps the whole lot into those messy curls as Dean straightens up.

“Is that how you wanna play?” Dean asks, shaking flurries from his hair, that gruff voice making Seth shiver more than the nip in the air ever could.

Seth scoffs. “How I want to play? You started this whole thing.” He dodges Dean’s tackle- oh no you don’t, dickhead- snags him around the waist and pulls him bodily down into a snowdrift, cackling madly the entire time. “What, you don’t like playing in the snow when the tables are turned?”

Dean flails, snow flies, and then Dean is on top, grinding Seth down into the snow, and that crooked grin is spreading across Dean’s face and he’s ducking his head and Seth has time to notice the crystals or moisture clinging to Dean’s eyelashes before his mouth is claimed in a searing kiss. 

Somehow, he’s not so mad about the snowman anymore.


End file.
